Simplify the expression. $6t(-t-4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6t}$ $ = ({6t} \times -t) + ({6t} \times -4)$ $ = (-6t^{2}) + (-24t)$ $ = -6t^{2} - 24t$